My Hentai Prince
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang sangat biasa mulai berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang sangat luar biasa tapi mesumnya keterlaluan. Bagaimana kesehariannya dalam menghadapi Pangeran Mesumnya ini?/"Kembalikan keperawananku atau 'barang'mu ku bakar!"/Chapter 5 is Update! Review XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, dll.**

**Dont like? Up to you!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus berpacaran denganku."

"Heee~ Apa maksud—!"

"Kau harus berpacaran denganku, ini perintah!"

.

.

.

.

My Hentai Prince

©Azuka-nyan

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate M

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ya Tuhan! Dia datang!"

"Siapa perempuan yang disebelahnya itu?!"

"Jangan-jangan—!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Ya, di atas sana kalian bisa lihat beberapa dialog aneh diucapkan oleh para gadis yang berkumpul untuk melihat orang bernama 'Sasuke-kun' tersebut. 'Sasuke-kun.' Nama yang begitu cukup familiar bukan? Tentu saja. Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah orang yang (paling) tampan di sekolah ini, Higashi Gakuen. Sudah sepantasnya para gadis tersebut menjerit-jerit karena ketampanannya yang lebih dari kata sempurna.

Eh? Kalian bertanya tentang aku? Baiklah, aku Haruno Sakura. Salah satu murid dari Higashi Gakuen yang (paling) tidak terkenal. Aku biasa-biasa saja. Bertolak belakang sekali kan dengan laki-laki yang berada disampingku ini? Ya, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ada disampingnya. Sebenarnya ini terjadi tepatnya kemarin sehabis pulang sekolah...

.

.

"_Aku menunggumu diatap setelah pulang sekolah. Aku harap kau datang."_

Aku terdiam setetah membaca sepucuk surat yang berada di dalam lokerku. Aku baca berulang-ulang surat singkat tersebut. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Hanya ada beberapa tulisan yang berisi perintah untukku. Surat apa ini? Seberapa pentingkah surat ini untukku? Aku bingung. Haruskah aku pergi keatap sekolah?

Aku masukkan surat tersebut ke saku rok kemudian berjalan kearah tangga untuk menuju ke atap sekolah. Aku penasaran dengan pelaku yang mengirimku surat aneh ini. Kalian tau kan, rasa penasaran itu sangat besar.

_BRAK!_

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan sedikit kasar. Ku arahkan penglihatanku ke sekeliling tempat tersebut. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya kearah pagar pembatas. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang menurutku nakal. Senyum yang langsung membuat wajah polosku memereh seketika. Akupun menundukkan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya. Aku malu. Kejadian ini membuat kami berdua terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Akhirnya," Ucap laki-laki tersebut memecahkan keheningan. "Kau datang juga."

Ah, laki-laki itu berbicara. Begitukah suaranya? Terasa lembut untuk didengar.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku tersentak. "A—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Walaupun gugup, aku tetap bersikap tenang.

"Hahaha," Laki-laki itu tertawa manis. "Tak usah gugup."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya yang tahu bahwa aku sedang dilanda kegugupan yang sangat tinggi. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendekat kearahku yang telah lama berdiri didekat pintu atap sekolah. Aku semakin gelagapan. Tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya menundukkan wajahku yang memerah. Aku berdoa semoga dia tidak memakanku hidup-hidup.

"Hmm," Laki-laki itu menyentuh daguku. Membimbing kepalaku untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Menarik. Kau harus berpacaran denganku."

_DUENG!_

"Heee~?!" Aku kaget. "Apa maksud—!"

"Kau harus berpacaran denganku, ini perintah!"

_PRANG!_

Bagai gelas yang pecah. Aku kaget setengah mati. Perintah apa-apaan ini? Jadi ini alasan dirinya memintaku datang ke sini. Dasar aneh!

"A—aku..." Aku meneguk ludah meneruskan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanyanya. "Jadi kau minta hukuman?"

"Hee~?! Hukuman?!" Aku semakin kaget dan bingung. "Untuk apa kau menghukumku?!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum nakal lagi kemudian semakin mendekat kearahku. "Kau akan menyesal tuan putri."

_BRAK!_

"Ap—apa yang—! Hmmp—!"

Aku tak dapat meneruskan kata-kataku lagi. Dia menciumku. Menciumku dengan lembut. Aku pun mencoba berontak. Tapi kenapa tak bisa? Dia sudah mengunciku dengan merapakatkan tubuhnya kearahku. Sial! Ini ciuman pertamaku_! SHANNARO_!

_BRUK!_

Aku pun mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Aku memberimu hukuman."

"Itu ciuman pertamaku!"

"Hah?!" Sekarang, malah laki-laki itu yang kaget mendengar ucapanku. "Aku kira kau—"

"Aku belum pernah pacaran!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum nakal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sambil membelai lembut wajahku. "Baguslah. Sekarang pacaranlah denganku dan berikan semua yang pertama bagimu, Sa-ku-ra."

_BLUSH!_

"Me—mesum!"

"Memang."

_BLUSH!_

Ah, sial! Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Dasar pangeran _He—hentai_!"

"Hahaha." Lelaki itu tertawa lepas kemudian menjauh dariku. "Kau baru tahu?"

Aku diam seribu bahasa. Tidak berani menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut. Jika aku berani melawan kata-katanya nanti, aku bisa mati hidup-hidup.

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu sore." Laki-laki itu melirik jam tangannya. "Ayo, kita pulang bersama, _Honey._"

_HONEY?!_

"Ke—kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?!"

"Itu lebih mudah." Laki-laki tersebut menghela napasnya. "Sekarang kau panggil aku _Darling_."

WHAT?!

"Tidak!" Ucapku dengan nada bentakkan.

Laki-laki tersebut tertawa kemudian membuka pintu atap sekolah. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_."

EH?

Tunggu dulu!

Sasuke?

Jangan-jangan...

"Kau?!" Ucapku kaget. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal di sekolah kan?!"

Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum. "Kau baru tau?"

Dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku ingin masuk ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam dan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya." Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi, semuanya gara-gara surat singkat itu?" Ucap Ino, sahabat karibku.

Aku mengangguk dan mengeluh kesal. "Andai saja aku tak datang ke atap sekolah."

"Ta—tapi, ka—kalau Sa—Sakura-chan tidak datang, Sa—Sakura-chan ti—tidak dapat pa—pacar." Ucap Hinata, sahabat karibku yang paling pemalu.

"Pacar sih pacar," Ucapku. "Tap dia itu mesumnya keterlaluan!"

"Eh?!" Ino dan Hinata kaget. "Dia mesum?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Dia..." Aku memberi jeda pada perkataanku dengan wajah yang memerah. "Dia men—"

"Aku menciumnya."

_DEG!_

Suara ini!

Jangan-jangan...

"UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

"Apa?" Dia hanya berucap datar.

"Kau menciumnya?" Ino kembali memastikan.

"Iya. Mau bukti?"

_BLUSH!_

Ah, wajahku memerah.

"Sasuke!" Bentakku kasar. "Cepat kembali ke kelas mu."

"Mana _suffiks –kun_ untukku?"

_BLUSH!_

Wajahku semakin memerah. Aku semakin malu. Sekarang orang-orang yang berada di kelas sedang melihat aku dan Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup!

"Ce—cepat kembali ke kelasmu, Sa—Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kelasku disini kok."

_DUENG!_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Aku meminta pindah kelas dengan guru karena aku sudah bosan di kelas yang lama. Aku ingin sekelas denganmu, Sakura-_chan_."

_BLUSH!_

"Ja—jangan menggodaku!" Aku berucap kasar dengan wajah yang memerah. "Me—memangnya kau siapanya diriku?!"

"Aku pacarmu. Kemarin kita sudah berciuman, bukan?"

_BLUSH!_

"HAH?!" Semua murid yang ada di kelas pun kaget mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Sedangkan aku hanya ber-_blushing_ ria. Aku terdiam. Sekarang mulutku benar-benar kaku untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke. Dapat ku lihat beberapa murid terlihat _shock_ aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Pasalnya, aku adalah murid yang biasa-biasa saja, sedangkan Sasuke adalah murid yang luar biasa. Pasti ada beberapa orang yang berpikir kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke, idola sekolah.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak," Ucap Shion-_sensei_. "Kalian sudah tau kan bahwa hari ini Uchiha Sasuke akan pindah ke kelas kita?"

Semua murid mengangguk, kecuali aku dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Nah, Sasuke, kau mau duduk dimana?"

Sasuke memandang seluruh kelas. Pandangan matanya seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tentu saja orang yang dicarinya adalah...

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelahnya Sakura."

...Aku.

"Baiklah, silah—!"

"Tu—tunggu!" Sergahku memotong ucapan Shion-_sensei_. "Ta—tapi Tenten duduk disebelahku!"

"Sakura," Ucap Shion-_sensei._ "Tenten sudah pindah sekolah kemarin."

_SKAK MAT!_

Ah, aku kalah total.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disebelahnya Sakura."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke kemudian langsung menuju kearah tempat duduk yang kosong disebelahku.

"Sekarang, buka buku kalian halaman 107. Baca dan pahami."

Aku pun membuka buku yang disarankan Shion-_sensei_. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan bahwa sebuah tangan sedang meraba pahaku.

"Sakuke—Hmmp!"

"Ssttt! Jika kau berisik, kita akan ketahuan!" Bisiknya sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hmmpp!" Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Untung saja kau duduk paling belakang. Jadi, kita bisa melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Hmmp~!" Aku mendesah tertahan. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba pahaku lagi. Dia meraba pahaku dengan lembut. Dilakukannya kegiatan itu berulang-ulang sampai tangannya itu mulai menyingkap rok-ku keatas.

"Hmmp!" Aku menggerakkan tubuhku agar terlepas dari cengkramannya.

"Kau terangsang?" Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Aku akan melanjutkannya."

"Hmmmpp!" Aku kembali berontak. Tangannya kembali menyingkap rok-ku lagi.

"_Pink_." Bisiknya ditelingaku. "Seleramu bagus juga, _Honey._"

SIAL!

Sasuke mulai meraba-raba selangkanganku yang masih tertutupi celana dalam.

"Hmmpp!" Aku berontak dengan setengah mendesah. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku benar-benar hilang kendali.

"Basah." Bisiknya tersenyum. "Kau terangsang."

_BLUSH!_

Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat dudukku, tetapi Sasuke menahannya. Aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya aku...

_BRUK!_

...terjatuh dari tempat duduk.

"Aduh!"

Sekarang, mata semua orang di kelas menatap kearahku heran.

"Kau kenapa, Haruno-_san?_" Ucap Shion-s_ensei _bingung.

"Tak apa-apa." Aku tertawa hambar. Mana mungkin kan aku menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya?

"Sini, aku bantu kau berdiri." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku.

_GYUUUT!_

Eh?

"KYAAAAA!"

_BUUUAAAGGHHH!_

.

Bisa dipastikan sekarang Uchiha Sasuke pingsan ditempat mendapat 'bogem mentah' dari Sakura karena saat membantu Sakura berdiri, dia malah menyentuh payudara Sakura.

.

Sepertinya, petualangan Sakura dalam menghadapi pangeran mesum yang menjadi pacarnya sekarang ini akan terus berlanjut di chapter depan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Hola! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Azuka-nyan! \(^o^)/

Wah, wah, wah, saya bikin fict Rate M nih! Huaaa! Otak saya lagi mesum sekarang.

Ini adalah murni cerita saya sendiri. Entah kenapa kok saya bikin fict Rate M? (=o=)7

Ini adalah file lama, tapi gak pernah selesai,makanya saya edit.

Untuk Fict SUCKSEED! NARUTO VERSION belum bisa saya lanjutkan. Karena saya pusing nyari lagu, kata-kata, mood, dll. untuk membuatnya. -_-

Mungkin karena ke-setres-an saya ini, saya jadi bikin fict Rate M. -_-

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Lanjut atau tidak?

Maaf kalau ada Typo.

Maaf klo ada yang gak suka.

Mohon kritik, saran, dll. :)

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, dll.**

**Dont like? Up to you :)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DASAR MESUM!

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau bersama dengan teman-teman barunya. Sekali lagi, perempuan itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_. Kilat-kilat cahaya yang menunjukan aura kebencian terpancar di matanya yang hijau bak _emerald_. Andai saja di kelas ini tidak ada orang sama sekali—kecuali dia dan pemuda _raven_ mesum itu—dia akan mencekik si mesum itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuang jasadnya ke laut.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sakura-_chan_ memandangimu, tuh!"

Sakura tersentak ketika seseorang dari salah satu pemuda yang ada di samping Sasuke menyebut namanya. Seketika, _inner_ Sakura menjerit tidak suka.

_Cih! Aku tidak memandanginya, kuning! Aku geram kepadanya!_

"Hn," Pemuda _raven_ tersebut tersenyum nakal. "Biarkan saja, dia itu memandangi tubuhku yang atletis ini. Pasti dia berfantasi tentangku saat berada di atas ranjang,"

4 sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Sakura. Mesum dan PD sekali Uchiha ini.

"Tenang saja, _Honey_, sehabis pulang sekolah nanti, kita ke _Love Hotel_." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Sakura. Beberapa pemuda yang ada di sekitar Sasuke terkikik geli mendengarkan ucapan Uchiha mesum itu.

_Kami-sama,_

_Aku-tidak-tahan-lagi._

Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mendekat ke arah pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Wah, sepertinya _Honey_-ku ini ingin 'menyerang'ku, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum nakal dan mengatakan kata 'menyerang' dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Ya, aku ingin 'menyerang'mu, _Darling_," Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Hahaha, sudahku duga," Sasuke tertawa. "Kalau mau 'menyerang'ku di Hotel saja, _Honey_."

"Aku 'menyerang'mu dengan seperti ini!"

_BUAGGGHH!_

Sasuke pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

My Hentai Prince

©Azuka-nyan

Genre : Romance, Drama,

Rate M

.

.

.

"Huaa, Sakura-_chan_, bogem-mu kuat sekali," Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena mendapat bogem kedua dari Sakura.

"Itu semua gara-gara dirimu yang membuatku kesal setengah mati! Dasar pangeran Mesum!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Baru pertama kali ini ada seorang cewek yang berani menamparnya. Perempuan yang lain saja tak pernah berani menamparnya, kenapa perempuan yang satu ini benar-benar nekat? Tapi ya sudahlah, toh, sekarang Uchiha mesum ini sudah jatuh hati kepada perempuan _soft pink_ kasar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura-_chan_," Ucap Sasuke manja dan sukses membuat Sakura meoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

_BLUSH!_

Ah, wajah perempuan _soft_ _pink_ tersebut memerah.

"A—apa maksudmu hah?!" Sakura gelagapan, "Ja—jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, diperhatikannya tingkah perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Senyum tulus bercampur nakal terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Sekarang UKS sepi," Sasuke menggantung ucapannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita..."

_BRUK!_

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke mendorong dirinya ke atas tempat tidur UKS.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura agar tidak dapat bergerak bebas kemudian tersenyum nakal. Senyum yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda,"

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sekarang jarak di antara mereka telah habis. Sasuke mencium Sakura. Ciuman yang lembut dan mendominasi. Ciuman yang sangat bergairah. Ciuman yang bersifat ingin memiliki.

"Hmmmp!"

"Buka mulutmu dan balas ciumanku, Sakura,"

"Hah?! Ta—tapi—Hmmp!"

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin lebih bergairah. Lidah Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura mulai mengobrak-abrik mulut pemiliknya. Hal itu menyebabkan air liur yang entah milik siapa menetes keluar dengan banyak.

_SHANNARO! Aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas!_

"H—Hmmmp! Le—lepas—Hmmmp!"

Sakura merasa dirinya kehabisan nafas. Dengan perasaan tidak tega, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat beberapa air liur di sekitar mulut mereka berdua.

"Dasar mesum! Kau hampir membunuhku!" Sakura menyeka air liur yang tersisa di mulutnya.

"Jangan diseka," Sasuke menatap sayu Sakura. "Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya."

Sakura bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menjilati air liur yang berada di sekitar mulut Sakura. Sakura tersentak dan mendesah tertahan. Lidah Uchiha mesum itu sekarang benar-benar membuatnya gila. Lidah itu terus menari-nari di sekitar bibirnya. Terasa geli dan basah. Sakura benar-benar tak kuasa menahan desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A—ah~ Sa—sasuke..."

Sasuke menyeringai. Akhirnya, Sakura mendesahkan namanya. Dengan perlahan, tangan Uchiha mesum itu menyingkap rok Sakura. Tangannya sedikit lagi akan menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang tabu bagi Sakura. Lidah Sasuke masih terus menjilati bibir ranum itu tanpa ada maksud berhenti supaya Sakura tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sedang berjuang keras di bawah sana untuk menyentuh 'kepunyaan' Sakura.

"Wah! Kau sudah basah, _Honey_."

Sakura tersentak, sejak kapan Uchiha mesum ini menyentuh selangkangannya?

"_He—Hentaaaaiiiii!_"

_BUUAAAGH!_

'Bogem mentah' kembali tercetak di wajah manis Uchiha mesum kita yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin toilet pria. Ini ketiga kalinya dia di 'bogem mentah' Sakura. Ternyata pacarnya itu benar-benar perempuan kasar. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti mereka berdua bergumul di atas ranjang. Bisa-bisa Sasuke kena cakaran perempuan _soft pink_ itu. Saat pertama bagi perempuan kan sakit.

"Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Orang yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum. "Tak apa, hanya saja, aku kasihan melihatmu."

Pemuda _raven_ itu tersenyum lembut. "Hahaha, jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi, si _pink_ itu akan jadi milikku."

"_Ne_, Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh hati pada Sakura?"

Pemuda _raven_ itu terdiam sejenak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Kenapa dia jadi mengirim surat cinta pada Sakura? Padahal, mereka berdua belum kenal sama sekali. Kelas pun juga berbeda. Kemudian, pemuda _raven_ itu tersenyum manis.

"Rahasia,"

.

.

.

"Hei, hei! Itu kan cewek yang tadi pagi."

"Iya! Itu cewek tadi pagi yang nempel-nempel sama Sasuke-_kun_ kita!"

"Huaa! Dia kan tidak cantik!"

"Coba lihat, rambutnya aneh!"

"Badannya pendek!"

Sakura menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Sekarang, dia menjadi pembicaraan hangat bagi _fans club_ Sasuke. Belum lagi tatapan mengerikan yang dia dapat. _Inner_ Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

_Cih! Aku berharap tidak menjadi pacar orang mesum ini, tau!_

Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Santai dan datar. Kenapa pemuda ini diam saja saat Sakura diperolok? Rasanya Sakura benar-benar ingin mem-bogem pemuda mesum ini sekali lagi.

"Heh, kenapa kau diam saja saat aku di perolok-olok oleh _fans_ _club_-mu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Biarkan saja, yang penting mereka tidak melakukan hal aneh terhadap dirimu. Jika mereka berani menyentuhmu, mereka akan berurusan denganku."

_BLUSH!_

Ah, wajah perempuan _soft pink_ itu memerah.

"Sehabis ini, kau mau kemana, _Honey_?"

"Cih, berhenti memanggilku dengan _Honey_!"

"Baiklah, sehabis ini kau mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_ ku?"

_BLUSH!_

"Be—berhenti mendeklarasikan bahwa aku adalah milikmu, mesum!"

"Kau kan memang milikku."

_BLUSH!_

"A—aku ma—mau pulang saja!"

"Eh, pulang?"

"Iya, aku mau pulang! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya kita mau ke _Love Hotel_?"

_CTAK!_

4 sudut siku-siku kembali tercetak di kening Sakura yang lebar.

"Kau," Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dengan mata yang ber kilat-kilat. "Jika sekali lagi kau mengatakan bahwa kita akan ke _Love Hotel_, besok aku pastikan kau terbaring di rumah sakit, mesum!"

Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Jika aku terbaring di rumah sakit, maka kau harus menjadi perawat pribadiku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Tidak bisakah pemuda _raven_ ini berhenti berbuat mesum? Dengan perasaan kesal yang menguap, Sakura melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di loker sepatunya. Lebih baik dia pulang sendiri daripada harus pulang berdua dengan si mesum itu. Jika dia pulang berdua dengan si mesum itu, bisa-bisa dia di bius lalu di perkosa habis-habisan. Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kenapa si mesum itu bertekad sekali menjadi pacar perempuan _soft_ _pink_ ini? Padahal, mereka belum kenal sama sekali. Menyapa saja tidak pernah. Kelas pun juga berbeda, walaupun sekarang mereka sekelas. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Dasar! Kau meninggalkanku, _Honey_!" Sasuke mengejar Sakura lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Ayo cepat, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar," Sakura terdiam. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ke—kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ menyatakan cinta kepadaku?"

Hening.

Suasana hening pun tercipta semenjak Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Pa—padahal kita belum mengenal satu sama lain, kenapa ka—kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku?" Sakura menambahkan ucapannya.

Senyum nakal pun menghiasi wajah pemuda _raven_ tersebut. "Kau mau tahu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Karena," Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Aku ingin kau memberikan yang pertama bagimu padaku, Sakura-_chan_,"

_SLURP!_

Sasuke menjilati telinga Sakura. Dijilatinya telinga kekasihnya itu dengan penuh nafsu tanpa ada maksud berhenti.

"He—hentikan!" Sakura mencoba mendorong Sasuke tetapi Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura.

"Da—dasar mesum! He—hentikan aksimu itu, _Hen—hentai_!"

Seakan telinganya tuli, Sasuke tetap menjilati telinga Sakura. Sakura yang merasa geli dan basah mencoba untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Didorongnya Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya...

_BRUK!_

...Sakura lah yang jatuh tersengkur.

"Whooaa! _Honey_!" Sasuke panik melihat Sakura jatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakit!" Sakura pun berdiri kemudian membersihkan rok-nya dari debu dan kotoran. "Cih! Ini semua gara-gara dirimu, Mesum!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tetapi, di daerah sini tidak apa-apa kan?"

_GYUUUTT!_

Eh?

"_He—hentai_!"

_BUUUAAAGGGHHH!_

.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke mendapat 'bogem mentah' yang entah ke berapa kalinya karena menyentuh payudara Sakura lagi.

.

Sepertinya petualangan Sakura akan terus berlanjut bersama Pangeran Mesumnya ini di Chapter depan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Hola! Saya kembali lagi \(^o^)/

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek kah? Bagus kah?

Maaf ya, tidak memuaskan :'(

Btw, hari Senin ini saya UAS, mohon doanya para readers :)

Karena menghadapi UAS, saya jadi setres kembali dan cepat2 langsung membuat chapter 2 fict ini, dan setres saya hilang seketika! XD #ditimpuk

Lemon? Mungkin di fict ini Lime aja dulu karena saya tidak berpengalaman menulis adegan Lemon :'( ada yang mau bantu? :3 #mukamesum

Buat **Aizuka Nami** : saya bingung gimana membuat Sasuke menjadi 'liar'. Akhirnya saya buat Sasuke nya jadi gini deh #nunjuk fict diatas# XD

Buat **Kotori** : Sebenarnya saya pertama buat fict ini Sasuke nya gak OOC, tapi setelah saya perhatikan, terutama pada bagian humor (Walaupun garing) Sasuke menjadi OOC, makanya saya putuskan Sasuke nya OOC. :) Terimakasih sdh mau mengajukan usul, Kotori-san! XD

Terimakasih buat Readers dan silent Readers yang udah mau ngebaca :)

Terimakasih buat yang mem-favorite dan mem-follow cerita ini :)

Terimakasih buat ** , Dian-chan, Doremi saku-chan, hanazono yuri, Aizuka Nami, hasnistareels, september 9th, karimahbgz, srzkun, diancuaem, iianita, Tsurugi De Lelouch, fa vanadium, Rukia, Pikachu, Zee Uchiharuno, mako-chan, Ryn SasuSaku, blossom, sasusaku kira, cherrysakusasu ga login, LANJUD, My review, , Guest, aguma, Ah Rin, , Sherry Kurobara, Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, Kotori, Buingbuing.**

Maaf kalau ada yg tidak tersebutkan :)

Maaf kalau terlalu singkat.

Maaf kalau ada Typo.

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka.

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan.

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD parah, cerita GaJe, LIME dll.**

**Dont like? Up to you :)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memandang wajahnya di dalam cermin. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda mesum yang kena 'bogem mentah' dari seorang perempuan berambut _soft pink _yang berstatus menjadi pacarnya—Haruno Sakura_._

"Kena kepret cewek, eh?"

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ditatapnya tajam seseorang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Ya, di sampingnya telah berdiri Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungnya yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

"Diam."

Uchiha Itachi tersenyum geli. Baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang berani mem'bogem' adik kesayangannya. Ini benar-benar langka.

"Makanya, berhenti bertindak mesum. Aku rasa perempuan yang menjadi pacarmu itu tidak mencintaimu."

_CTAK! _

4 sudut siku-siku seketika muncul di kening pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Dia mencintaiku, kok! Aku yakin itu!"

Itachi melongo. Narsis sekali Uchiha muda ini.

"Itu pemikiranmu," Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar adik kesayangannya itu. "Mana mungkin cewek yang berani mem'bogem' lelaki mesum sepertimu itu mencintaimu."

"Diam kau, ITA—HI!"

.

.

.

My Hentai Prince

©Azuka-nyan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Lime

Rate M

.

.

.

"Engh~!"

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu mendesah tertahan saat pemuda berambut _raven_ disampingnya meraba lembut paha mulusnya.

"Bagaimana? Terangsang, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya pemuda _raven_ tersebut sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ennggh! He—hentikan! I—ni jam pelajaran! _Ba_—_baka Hentai_!" Perempuan bernama Sakura itu mencoba berontak. "Se—setidaknya lepaskan kedua tanganku dari cengkraman tanganmu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya dicengkram erat oleh pemuda _raven_ disampingnya. Sedangkan paha mulusnya diraba-raba oleh pemuda mesum itu. Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak tetapi suara itu tidak kunjung keluar, melainkan desahanlah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ennggh~!"

Sakura kembali mendesah saat lidah Sasuke menjilati telinganya. Perempuan itu mencoba menahan setengah mati desahannya supaya tidak keluar. Jika keluar, pasti semua murid dan guru yang ada di kelas ini akan curiga.

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu itu, Sakura-_chan_," Sasuke menyeringai nakal. "Kalau ditahan, kan sayang."

"A—aah! He—hentikan aksimu i—itu, _Hentai_!" Berontak Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke kemudian menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Dilihatnya Sakura dengan seksama. Betapa cantiknya perempuannya ini jika sedang terangsang. Sasuke harus menahan mati-matian hasratnya dengan ekspresi Sakura yang bisa dibilang kacau karena perlakuan Sasuke sendiri. Sangat manis!

"Hmm, ternyata asyik juga membuat dirimu terangsang selama 1 jam,"

Perempuan _soft pink_ itu menatap tajam pemuda disampingnya. "Kau tahu, aku mati-matian menahan desahan terkutuk itu!"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, keluarkan saja desahanmu itu,"

"Kalau aku keluarkan suara aneh itu, semuanya akan curiga!"

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan suara desahanmu nanti saat kita berdua di atas ranjang, _Honey_."

_BLUSH!_

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Kenapa semua ucapan-ucapan pemuda ini sangat lihai membuatnya _blushing_?

"Ja—jangan meng—menggodaku!"

"Wajar saya aku menggodamu, _Honey_, kau kan pacarku,"

"Tapi aku tak pernah meng-iya-kan kita pacaran!"

"Tapi kau tidak menolaknya,"

"Baiklah!" Sakura menarik nafas. "Aku menolak menjadi pacarmu!"

"Telat, semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu bahwa kita berpacaran,"

"Kalau begitu kau bilang ke semua orang bahwa kita tidak berpacaran!"

"Kau saja, yang tidak mau pacaran itu kan dirimu,"

_Aaaarrrrggghhh!_

Sakura menjerit kesal. Pemuda disampingnya ini benar-benar lawan bicara yang handal. Andai saja di kelas ini tidak ada orang sama sekali, dia akan menghajar pemuda mesum ini sampai mati. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi atas perlakuan Uchiha mesum itu.

"_Sensei_!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Haruno-_san_?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_, Boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"Silahkan."

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang heran kenapa perempuan itu pergi ke toilet. Dengan cepat, ditariknya pergelangan kiri Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Aku ikut,"

Eh?

"Kau ingin mengintipku di toilet, huh?"

"Aku penasaran dengan warna celana dalammu."

_BUAAAGGHH!_

'Bogem mentah' kembali tercipta di wajah tampan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Cih! Dia itu memang benar-benar mesum!" Umpat Sakura dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal. Kenapa pemuda _raven_ itu benar-benar seperti ingin memperkosanya? Padahal perempuan _soft pink_ ini kan baru pertamakali pacaran. Ciuman pertama juga sukses direnggut pemuda _raven_ mesum itu. Seharusnya, ciuman pertama itu dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai dan nuansanya juga harus romantis.

_Aarrrrggghhh!_

_Inner_ Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Andai saja aku tidak datang ke atas atap sekolah, pasti tidak akan seperti ini!"

Ya, sekarang Haruno Sakura menyesal atas rasa penasarannya saat itu. Rasa penasaran yang membuatnya mendapat pacar—Uchiha Sasuke. Pacar mesum. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang mendapat pacar seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal di sekolah, tetapi Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ternyata Uchiha tersebut mesum sekali. Padahal, dari tampangnya saja, Uchiha tersebut dingin. Bahkan terlalu bahaya untuk didekati. Sangat Bahaya!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

_BRUK!_

Eh?

"Kyaaaa!"

_SREEETT!_

_BRAAAK!_

"Sa—sakit!"

Bisa dipastikan Haruno Sakura jatuh tersengkur karena tersandung dan terlalu banyak melamun. Perempuan itu mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi aksinya tersebut terhenti saat sebuah kain berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti celana panjang berada dihadapannya dengan jelas.

Haruno Sakura menatap lekat-lekat kain tersebut.

Tu—tunggu dulu!

I—itu kan...

Celana seragam cowok!

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ tersebut menoleh keatas. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah _Baby Face_ yang sedang berdiri kaku dihadapannya sedang menatap tajam dengan mata yang penuh amarah kearahnya. Tunggu! Jangan bilang bahwa Sakura...

"Ma—maafkan aku."

...Menelanjangi seorang pemuda secara tidak sengaja.

"Kau!" Pemuda itu menarik celananya yang sempat kedodoran kemudian merapikannya. "Siapa namamu?!"

"A—aku..." Perempuan _soft_ _pink_ itu gelagapan. Haruskah dia memalsukan namanya? "Ha—Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

"Dasar cewek mesum!"

Pemuda merah tersebut pergi meninggalkan perempuan berambut soft pink yang sedang _jawdroop_ atas perkataannya.

"He—hei, tu—tunggu dulu! A—aku bukan cewek mesum!"

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

_Inner _Sakura kembali menjerit.

.

.

.

"Ino, Hinata, sepertinya kehidupan masa remajaku akan berakhir." Ucap perempuan _soft pink_ yang sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan sendu.

"EH?!" Kedua sahabatnya tersebut kaget setengah mati.

"Aku..." Sakura menarik nafas. "Aku menelanjangi seorang pemuda!"

"APAAA?!"

"Dan pemuda tersebut pergi meninggalkanku sambil berkata bahwa aku ini cewek mesum,"

Ino dan Hinata _jawdroop_.

"Te—tenang, Sa—sakura-chan ti—tidak mesum kok." Hinata mencoba membujuk Sakura supaya kecerian perempuan _soft pink_ tersebut kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"I—iya! Kau bu—bukan cewek mesum kok." Ino angkat bicara.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Benar juga yang dikatakan kedua sahabatnya ini. Dia tidak mesum kok. Yang mesum itu kan Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau dan Uchiha itu kencan besok Minggu?"

_BRUUUSSHH!_

Sakura menyemburkan minumannya dengan indah yang untungnya tidak mengenai kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ke—kencan?" Sakura kembali mengulangi pertanyaan Ino.

"Iya, kencan. Kau belum pernah kencan, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ta—tapi aku kencan dengan siapa nantinya?"

"Tentu saja denganku."

Tunggu.

Suara ini...

"SASUKE?!" Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya kaget seketika. Kenapa pemuda berambut _raven_ ini selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba?

"Ini tiketnya," Uchiha tersebut menyerahkan dua tiket kepada Sakura.

"Ki—kita akan ke taman bermain?"

"Iya, kita akan naik kereta sekitar 1 jam."

Sakura terlihat berpikir. Apakah dia harus menerima ajakan Uchiha mesum ini? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut melakukan hal-hal aneh?

"Terima saja!" Bisik Ino."Ini kencan perdanamu!"

"Ba—baik. Aku terima."

Dan Sakura tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ucapannya tersebut sukses mengukir seringai nakal di wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ingat! Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh didalam kereta! Kau mengerti?" Ucap perempuan _soft pink_ tersebut ke arah pemuda _raven_ disampingnya.

"Iya," Pemuda tersebut hanya memberi respon singkat.

"_Kereta XXXX dengan tujuan XXXX akan segera datang"_

"Nah! Sasuke, itu keretanya! Ayo cepat!"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mulai masuk ke kereta yang mereka tuju. Yang benar saja, ternyata di hari Minggu kereta terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan lebih sesak dari biasanya. Keramaian juga melengkapi keadaan sesak dikereta itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Sakura menemukan tempat kosong untuk mereka berdua. Yah, walaupun tempat yang mereka isi tersebut dekat dengan pintu kereta.

"Aduh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika seseorang tak sengaja mendorong Sasuke yang sukses membuat pemuda itu semakin menghimpit perempuan _soft pink_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir, keadaan kita yang seperti ini benar-benar erotis, eh?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya itu membisikkan kata-kata ke telinganya. Ditatapnya pemuda tersebut dengan tajam. Yang benar saja. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Sesekali dada mereka saling bersentuhan di saat orang-orang saling dorong-mendorong. Sakura gelagapan karena baru tersadar atas keadaan mereka yang berbahaya.

"A—apa ma—maksudmu, hah?!"

Sasuke dengan sengaja semakin menghimpit Sakura. Dada mereka pun kembali bersentuhan. Sakura tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi karena dirinya telah bersandar di pintu kereta tersebut.

"A—ah~!" Sakura mendesah tertahan di saat Sasuke kembali sengaja menghimpitnya. "Ka—kau ja—jangan sengaja melakukannya, _Hentai_!"

"Bisa kau pelankan sedikit suaramu?" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau ingin semua orang di kereta ini tahu bahwa kita melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Sakura akhirnya terdiam. Benar juga ucapan Uchiha mesum ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke memperhatikan badan Sakura. "Kau terlihat cantik hari ini,"

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. "Be—benarkah?"

"Hm, _dress_ dan _cardigan_-mu sewarna, jadi terlihat cocok."

Sakura tersenyum bangga. Dia harus berterimakasih nanti kepada Ino dan Hinata yang telah memilihkan pakaian untuk dirinya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh perempuan _soft pink_ itu, pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya ini telah menyeringai nakal sambil menatap tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau terlihat seksi, _Honey_," Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

_BLUSH!_

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Kenapa pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang membuat Sakura malu. Ah, pemuda ini benar-benar pandai memperlakukan perempuan.

"Ja—jangan menggodaku!" Sakura menundukan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura pun tertawa geli.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Uchiha itu mulai meremas dada Sakura yang masih tertutupi _dress_. Sakura tersentak kaget dan mencoba berontak dengan menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari dadanya. Tetapi Sasuke semakin menghimpitnya agar perempuan _soft pink_ itu tidak dapat berontak dengan ganas.

_SHANNARO! DIA KEMBALI MENJADI MESUM!_

"Jangan berontak, kau tidak ingin orang lain tahu kan bahwa aku sedang meremas dadamu?"

"Ta—tapi—!"

"Diam dan nikmati saja."

"Ta—tapi, Sa—Sasu! Ngghh!"

Sakura kembali mendesah tertahan saat Sasuke meremas dadanya dengan kencang. Perasaan aneh mulai menyelimuti perempuan _soft pink_ itu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang? Kenapa dia mengizinkan Sasuke meremas dadanya? Padahal dia akan mem'bogem' pemuda _raven_ ini jika tangan pemuda tersebut menyentuh dadanya—walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Sa—sasuke—Ah~! He—hentikan! Ngghh!"

"Tahan desahanmu, _Honey_,"

Dengan sengaja, Sasuke menaikkan kekuatan remasannya pada dada Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura mendesah keras. Bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mereka berdua bersyukur bahwa desahan tersebut tak terdengar oleh orang lain karena kereta tersebut sangat ramai.

Bosan hanya dengan bermain dada saja, Sasuke kemudian melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas tanpa Sakura tersentak kaget saat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sukses membuat Sakura mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja hal itu menguntungkan bagi Uchiha mesum ini. Dengan mudah, lidah Uchiha itu bermain di dalam mulut Sakura. Mengobrak-abrik isinya, memainkan lidah, juga mengabsen gigi putih Sakura. Air liur mereka pun tercampur menjadi satu dan mengalir keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Nggghhh! Hmmmpp! Nngg—nnggh!"

Sakura kembali mendesah di dalam mulut Sasuke saat tangan pemuda _raven_ itu meremas kuat dada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa pasokan udaranya hampir habis mencoba berontak dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dari bibir Sakura.

Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan menggunakan mulutnya, seakan tidak mau berbagi dengan orang lain. Sakura merasa udara di kereta ini benar-benar tidak cukup untuk dirinya. Terlalu sesak.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeka air liur yang ada di sekitar bibir tipisnya itu. "Terangsang, _Honey_?"

Sakura diam bergeming. Perempuan itu masih menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong akibat Uchiha mesum ini.

"Apa kau terangsang?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Apanya yang terangsang?! Kau hampir membunuhku!"

Sasuke menyeringai nakal. "Oh, jadi kau belum terangsang, eh?" Sasuke pun memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga perempuan _soft pink_ itu menghadap ke arah pintu kereta. "Aku akan membuatmu terangsang di kereta ini, sayang,"

"Tu—tunggu! A—apa yang—A—ah~! Sa—sasuke—ah!"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung memasukan jari telunjuknya ke lubang Sakura. Didiamkannya jari telunjuk itu di lubang Sakura. Salahkan Ino dan Hinata yang tidak mengijinkannya memakai celana _hotpants_ untuk lapisan _dress_-nya. Dia hanya memakai celana dalam. Sekarang keadaannya benar-benar gawat. Sangat gawat! Sekali lagi, SANGAT GAWAT, para pembaca!

"A—aah! Sa—sakit!" Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat jari telunjuk Sasuke mulai bergerak maju-mundur di lubang vaginanya.

"Sempit sekali lubangmu, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika penis-ku masuk ke lubangmu ini."

"Ah—aah! Hen—hentikan—ah! Ak—simu, He—hentai! Ngghh!"

Seakan telinganya tuli, Uchiha itu terus memaju-mundurkan telunjuknya di lubang vagina Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke mudah melakukannya karena vagina Sakura sekarang telah mengeluarkan cairan lubrikasi yang memudahkannya untuk bermain dengan lubang vagina Sakura.

"Nggh! Ngghhh~! Aa—aahhh~!"

Sakura mencoba menahan mati-matian desahannya ketika jari tengah Sasuke mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dua jari pun mulai kembali mengocok vaginanya dengan gerakan sedang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura menggenggam erat pegangannya pada pintu kereta tersebut. Mengingat keadaan tubuhnya yang sedikit menungging ke arah Uchiha mesum tersebut.

"Kita masih punya waktu 35 menit lagi untuk sampai ke taman bermain Midorigaoka," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "Aku harap, kau bisa bertahan dengan jari-jariku yang bermain di lubangmu, _Honey_."

_SHANNARO! 35 MENIT ITU SANGAT LAMA!_

"Bagaimana Sakura? Terangsang?" Tanya Uchiha itu dengan jari yang masih mengocok vagina Sakura.

"Aaah! Nggh! A—aku u—ugh! Ti—tidak te—terangsang! Hyaa—aah!"

Uchiha itu tersenyum nakal. "Kau masih tidak mau mengaku?"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke pintu kereta. "Hen—hentikan! Hyaa—ah! Aaa—ah!"

"Kau bilang berhenti?" Sasuke mulai mengocok vagina Sakura dengan tempo yang cepat. "Apa kau tahu? Vagina-mu semakin condong ke arahku."

_BLUSH!_

Wajah Sakura memerah di sela-sela kegiatan mereka. Sakura pun menjadi diam. Sekarang yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara menahan desahan terkutuk ini.

"Ah ah ah! Sasuke! Hyaa—ah! Ah ah! Nggh! Sa—sakit!" Sakura kembali merintih kesakitan di saat Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura agar tidak ada yang melihat bahwa dia sedang mengocok vagina Sakura. Karena tubuh Sasuke yang terlalu rapat, Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menegang dari celana Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget penisku menegang?" Ucap Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Ah ah ah ah! Ngghh! Aa—aahhh!" Sakura yang sudah hilang kendali hanya bisa mendesah karena kocokan itu semakin cepat.

"Hanya dua jari saja kau seperti ini, hn? Bagaimana kalau 'milik'ku masuk?"

"Aaah! Aaa—aah! Hen—hentikan—hyaaa!"

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar tak dapat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya di pintu kereta. Tubuh Sakura pun bergoyang dengan tak menentukan akibat tusukan dari jari-jari Sasuke yang bertenaga. Belum lagi, ucapan-ucapan Sasuke yang sukses menaikkan libidonya.

"Belum keluar, huh? Bagaimana kalau aku tambahkan satu jari lagi?"

"Hyaaa! Ah ah ah!"

Jari manis Sasuke pun sukses masuk dengan lancar ke vagina Sakura. Kocokan Sasuke pun semakin cepat. Sasuke pun tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Desahan-desahan yang lolos dari bibir ranumnya itu semakin keras di saat perempuan soft pink itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang melesak ingin keluar dari vaginanya.

"Aaaahh! Sasuke! Sa—sasuke-kun! Ah ah ah! Nggghh! Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Perempuan _soft pink_ ini akhirnya mendesahkan namanya.

"Ada sesuatu ingin keluar dari vagina sempitmu ini, eh?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Perempuan itu benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pertama, Sakura mendesahkan namanya. Kedua, Sakura sekarang sudah tunduk kepadanya. Ah, pemuda mesum ini sekarang tak sabar untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya.

"Aaah! Ah! AAAAKKKHH!"

Desahan panjang Sakura yang cukup keras pun mengakhiri permainan mereka. Sakura orgasme. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang ada di lubang vagina Sakura. Cairan bening kental pun membasahi jemari pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Hm, banyak juga yang keluar," Sasuke meyeringai nakal. "Ini yang pertama bagimu kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Perempuan _soft pink_ itu masih merasa lelah. Sasuke masih tersenyum nakal penuh kemenangan.

"Hei, apa kau punya tisu?"

"Ugh, di—di dalam tas," Ucap Sakura dengan keadaan yang masih sangat lelah.

Sasuke pun langsung membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu yang ada di dalam tas Sakura. Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar senang karena rencananya telah berhasil membuat Sakura orgasme. Sekarang tinggal beberapa rencana lagi untuk mereka akan ada di _Love_ _Hotel_. Fufufu! Sasuke ternyata licik.

"_Kereta XXXX dengan tujuan XXXX telah sampai. Penumpang di harapkan memeriksa barang bawaan anda sekalian. Terimakasih_."

Dengan langkah yang gontai, Sakura langsung keluar dari kereta. Nafas yang tersengal-sengal membuat perempuan _soft pink _itu merasa dirinya sangat lelah dan lemas. Kakinya sekarang benar-benar lemas untuk berjalan. Apa ini karena efek orgasme pertamanya tadi?

_BRUK!_

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Perempuan itu benar-benar tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri. Sasuke yang berada disampingnya pun kaget saat perempuan _soft pink_ itu jatuh dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perempuan itu diam dengan keadaan yang masih terduduk. Pemuda _raven_ itu menatap heran pacar barunya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sekali lagi, pemuda _raven_ itu bertanya kepada perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tetapi perempuan itu masih terdiam. Diam bergeming. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke pun berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

"Hei, jawablah, kau kena—!"

_PLAAKK_!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah mulus Sasuke. Tamparan panas yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Heh! Apa yang kau—!"

_TES! TES! TES!_

Dan cairan bening pun sukses mengalir di wajah Sakura.

"Hiks—! Kurang ajar! Hiks—!"

Sasuke manatap Sakura heran. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perempuan dihadapannya ini menangis? Belum lagi kata-kata menyesakan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura.

"Hiks! Kau bajingan! Dasar Mesum! Hiks!"

Pemuda _raven_ itu terdiam. Baru pertamakali ini ada seorang perempuan yang menangis diperlakukan seperti itu di dalam kereta. Padahal gadis ataupun wanita yang diperlakukannya seperti itu, pasti akan meminta untuk melanjutkannya di _Love Hotel_.

Ah, lagi-lagi _Love Hotel_.

"Jahat!"

Hotel yang sangat di benci Sakura.

"Kau jahat! Dasar mesum! Hiks!"

Perempuan ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau manusia yang tidak tau arti malu, Uchiha! Hiks!"

Sangat berbeda.

"Ugh, Hiks! Ja—jahat! Hiks."

Benteng perempuan ini sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan.

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah kemudian berinisiatif untuk mencoba menghapus air mata Sakura yang masih mengalir deras bak air terjun. Tapi sayang sekali, tangan Uchiha itu ditepis mentah-mentah.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentak Sakura kemudian berdiri—walaupun masih lemas—membersihkan bagian bawah _dress_ miliknya. "Maaf saja, Uchiha, Aku bukan perempuan murahan yang sering kau temui dan kau permainkan kemudian menjadi boneka nafsumu! Aku adalah seorang perempuan yang ingin di sayangi kekasih atau pacarnya, bukan untuk di mesumi! Hiks!"

Air mata Sakura masih mengalir. Pemuda raven itu masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ma—maafkan aku Sa—saku—!"

"Aku membencimu!"

Dan dua kalimat tersebut sukses membuat mata Sasuke membulat. Tentu saja hatinya juga terhenyak. Yang benar saja, Sakura membencinya. Berarti rencana yang sudah dia susun tadi malam gagal total. Ah, ini membuatnya sangat kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal.

Sakura yang pikirannya telah kacau dan campur-aduk kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Perempuan _soft pink_ itu terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan pemuda _raven_ yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan perkataan-perkatan kasar dari orang-orang yang dia tabrak. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah pergi menjauh dari tempat ini. Perempuan itu ingin menyendiri. Ya, perempuan itu merasa bahwa organ dalamnya—Hati—sakit dan pedih. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata seperti ini rasanya jika kecewa dengan seseorang.

Ya, perempuan _soft pink_ itu kecewa dengan pemuda _raven_ yang sudah jauh dari dirinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah perempuan itu terhenti ketika dia menabrak seorang pemuda berambut merah dari arah yang berlawanan. Mereka berdua pun jatuh terduduk secara bersamaan dengan Sakura duduk dipangkuannya. Tentu saja mereka berhadapan.

"He—hei! Matamu kemana, hah?!"

"Hiks—Hiks—Hiks!"

Pemuda merah tersebut kaget setelah dia mendengar suara isakan tangis yang lolos dari bibir ranum perempuan berambut _pink _dihadapannya. Eh—tunggu dulu. Sepertinya, dia pernah melihat rambut ini di sekolahnya. Ya,perempuan didapannya ini adalah perempuan yang secara tidak sengaja pernah menelanjanginya di sekolah tempo hari lalu.

"Cepat bawa aku! Hiks!"

"He—hei! Ka—kau kan perempuan yang pernah-!"

"Kumohon, Hiks!"

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut terdiam. Haruskah dia membawa perempuan ini? Kenapa perempuan ini menangis dan bersikeras meminta padanya untuk dibawa pergi? Haruskah permintaan ini di turuti?

"Ta—tapi aku-!"

Sebuah ciuman lembut pun tercipta di bibir mereka berdua.

Ya, Sakura menciumnya. Mencium pemuda tersebut agar diam dan menuruti permintaannya. Setelah mencium pemuda tersebut, Sakura memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Takut bahwa pemuda berambut merah tersebut meninggalkannya.

"Kumohon, cepat bawa aku, Hiks!"

.

.

Dan Sakura tak pernah tahu bahwa dia telah menjerat kedua pemuda yang berbeda itu ke dalam cinta segitiga.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Ehm, halo, perkenalkan saya Azuka-nyan.

Emm, langsung saja ya. MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATENYA. #sujud

Uwoo, saya benar-benar sibuk. Sungguh. Maaf saya :'(

Btw, chapter ini lumayan panjang lho, sekitar 3k+ jadi ini setimpal dong buat nebus kesalahan saya yang udah gak update selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Nyehehehe #ditimpuk

Saya bingung nih. Di sisi lain ada para readers yang minta Sasuke OC dan di sisi lain lagi, ada para readers yang minta Sasuke OOC. Saya bingung mau pilih yang mana~ nangis.

Ucapan terimakasih saya buat Tsurugi-san dan Lusi-san yang telah membantu saya menulis adegan2 di atas. Juga makasih buat fanfic Kira Desuke yang judulnya outdoor. Waduh, hot banget!

Waktu itu saya minta tolong ajarin adegan lime atau lemon di kereta. Eh, ternyata Tsurugi-san ngasih link ff nya Kira desuke yg outdoor. Saya baca deh. Sumpah Nosebleed banget.

Makasih buat Yu-kun (Teman wkt kecil) yang udah ngajarin saya nulis adegan di atas. Walaupun harus terikat kontrak sih dengan dia -_-

Buat para readers, makasih ya udah ngereview, favorite, dan follow cerita saya. Saya terharu sekali atas dukungan kalian. Maaf ya, reviews kalian belum bisa saya balas. Maaf banget.

Ah ada satu hal lagi. Cobak tebak, siapakah pemuda berambut merah tersebut? Nyahahahaha XD

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka.

Maaf kalau ada typo.

Maaf kalau kurang bagus.

Boleh minta saran, kritik, komentar, dll gak? :)

Menurut kalian lanjut atau tidak?

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo****(****s), Maybe I lose a few of EYD, LIME dll.**

**Dont like? Up to you :)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu duduk termenung di bangku taman bermain. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Sesekali cairan bening kembali menetes di pipinya yang _chuby, _tetapi langsung ia seka air mata itu dengan cepat agar tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa dia kembali menangis. Ah, lagi-lagi perempuan itu menangis. Tentu saja dia menangis akibat perbuatan Uchiha mesum yang berstatus menjadi pacar tak resminya. Mengingatnya saja membuat perempuan itu kesal setengah mati. Rasanya perempuan itu ingin memukulinya sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ini, aku membawakan es krim untukmu."

Perempuan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah _baby face_ tersenyum lembut sembari memberikan es krim _vanilla_ ke arahnya.

"Te—terimakasih—umm..."

Seolah mengerti, pemuda itu langsung menjawab. "Akasuna. Akasuna Sasori."

Perempuan itu kini tersenyum lembut kemudian mengambil es krim yang ada di tangan kanan Sasori dan mulai memakannya. Ah, mungkin es krim ini dapat mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

Haruno Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, nama yang bagus."

"..."

"..."

Seketika perasaan hening menghinggapi keadaan mereka berdua. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut kedua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut. Yang terdengar hanya semilir angin yang berhembus diantara mereka. Jujur saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya mencari topik pembicaraan yang menarik untuk mereka. Tapi apa? Hanya itu yang Sakura pikirkan.

Tunggu.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang perempuan itu pikirkan.

Kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba meminta pemuda merah itu untuk membawanya?

Ah, mungkin saat itu pikirannya telah kacau karena Sasuke, jadi wajar saja dia meminta pemuda itu untuk membawanya kemana saja, asalkan tidak ke _Love Hotel_. Untung saja tiket taman bermain miliknya dan milik Sasuke ada di dalam tas selempang kecilnya, jadi dia dan Sasori—nama pemuda merah itu—bisa pergi ke taman bermain ini berdua.

"_Ne__e_, Haruno-_san_." Ujar Sasori memecahkan keheningan. "Kenapa kau tadi menangis?"

Sakura pun tersentak saat Sasori bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Mungkin bagi pemuda itu hanya pertanyaan sepele yang cuma memerlukan jawaban yang sama sepelenya. Tapi bagi Haruno Sakura jawabannya sangat sulit. Ah, apa yang harus dia jawab?

"I—itu—a—anu—se—sebenarnya aku terpisah dengan temanku saat di kereta," Jeda sejenak, "Makanya aku bingung dan menangis karena tidak menemukan mereka. Hahaha. Aku cengeng ya."

Dusta.

"Oh, begitu ya,"

Kau telah membohongi dirinya dan dirimu sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tapi kenapa kau sampai menciumku?"

_SKAK MAT!_

Bagai tersengat listrik, Sakura kaget setengah mati. Pertanyaan ini terlalu bahaya dan terlalu sulit untuk di jawab.

"I—itu—ka—karena aku—umm—a—anu..."

"Karena apa, Haruno-_san_?"

Sepertinya, Akasuna itu tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari perempuan berambut _soft pink_ dihadapannya.

"Karena itu adalah sa—salam atas pertemuan kedua kita." Sakura tertawa canggung. "Ya, di—di buku yang pernah aku baca tentang Amerika, mereka memberi salam seperti i—itu."

Ah, alasan yang bagus. Lumayan.

"Begitu ya," Sasori menghela nafas kecewa."Aku kira ada hal yang istimewa."

"Ba—bagaimana ka—kalau kita naik bianglala?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian atau lebih tepatnya pembicaraan mereka. "Aku ingin naik itu."

"Ide yang bagus," Sasori menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri. "ayo."

Ah, saat ini bersama Akasuna Sasori lebih baik daripada bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

My Hentai Prince

Azuka-nyan's Fanfiction

Rate M

Romance, Drama, Lime, and Maybe Humor (Garing)

.

.

.

"Ah, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan," Sakura berseru senang sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda berwajah _baby face_ disampingnya. "Apa kau senang, Akasuna-_san_?"

Pemuda yang bernama Akasuna itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setuju. Berarti mereka sama-sama senang hari ini.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi mengantarkanku pulang sampai ke rumah," Sakura terdiam sejenak. "A—andai saja teman-temanku tak meninggalkanku..."

"Tak apa, Haruno-_san_," Sasori tersenyum melihat perempuan disampingnya. "jadi, dimana rumahmu?"

"Umm, tinggal beberapa meter lagi," Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya. "ah, itu rumahku."

"Hmm, rumah yang bagus. Apa kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya, apa kau juga, Akasuna-_san_?"

Pemuda merah itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku bersama ibuku."

"Wah, enaknya," Jujur, dalam hatinya, perempuan _soft pink_ itu merasa iri dengan Sasori. Tapi apa daya, orangtua Sakura sudah berpisah dan tanpa rasa kasihan menitipkannya pada nenek kesayangannya. Ya, nenek Chiyo. Tak lama setelah Sakura tinggal berdua dengan nenek yang sangat disayanginya, nenek itu telah meninggal karena sakit keras. Ah, mengingatnya entah kenapa membuat perempuan itu merasa kehilangan. "pasti rumahmu terasa lebih ramai."

Perempuan itu menghela nafas lelah.

Hidup sendiri memang berat.

"Kau kenapa? Haruno-_san_?"

Sebuah pertanyaan kembali meluncur di bibir Akasuna Sasori. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa pertanyaan itu sangat mudah untuk dijawab.

"Tak apa, mau masuk?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sudah jam 8 malam, aku harus pulang."

"Benarkah? Tunggu sebentar," Sakura merogoh tas selempang kecil miliknya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna coklat. "ini hadiah untukmu."

Dengan ragu, pemuda itu mengambilnya. "Apa ini?"

"Bukalah,"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasori langsung membuka bingkisan itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia. Sebuah sarung tangan hangat berwarna merah yang sama merahnya dengan rambut miliknya telah berada di atas tangannya.

"Itu hadiah untukmu karena kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Jadi ini alasannya saat Sakura meminta ijin untuk pergi ke mall terdekat.

Ah, hadiah ini terlalu manis bahkan sukses menampilkan rona tipis di wajah pemuda _baby face_ itu.

Haruno Sakura...

Sepertinya dia tak akan salah lagi kali ini.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasori langsung melengos pergi sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja rona merah masih setia mewarnai wajahnya yang _baby face_ itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang juga merona karena Sasori memanggil namanya dengan nama kecilnya bahkan ditambah dengan _suffiks_–_chan__._

Haruno Sakura...

...kau akan menjadi milikku. Milik Akasuna Sasori.

_._

_._

_._

Perempuan itu menguap sejenak. Tadi malam dia kurang tidur. Salahkan si Uchiha mesum itu yang membuatnya mendapat kenangan-kenangan buruk tak terlupakan. Perempuan itu menghela nafas lelah. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing. Mungkin akibat kurang tidur. Apa sebaiknya dia tidur di kelas? Ah, tidak. Hal itu bisa menurunkan popularitasnya sebagai perempuan rajin belajar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu telah sampai di depan kelasnya. Kelas 2-2. Kelas yang menjadi tempat untuk mendapatkan ilmu yang dipelajarinya. Dibukanya pintu kelas itu dengan perlahan kemudian menatap kelasnya dengan _intens_ sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah tidak ada o—!"

"Sakura?"

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu berani bersumpah bahwa dia mengenal suara yang tepat berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, perempuan itu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Demi Tuhan, perempuan itu sungguh tidak dapat menahan ekspresi terkejutnya saat dihadapannya sekarang telah berdiri orang yang sangat dia benci.

Ya...,

"Sa—Sasuke...?"

...Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mendecih kesal. Sial, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia sendirian, tapi beberapa saat kemudian muncul 'Pantat Ayam Mesum' yang sukses membuat dunia kebahagian Haruno Sakura hancur berkeping-keping.

Sial.

"Minggir! Aku mau keluar!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berada tepat di depanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, Nona Haruno?" Sasuke kemudian berdiri tepat di depan pintu kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi Sakura agar tidak keluar.

Sakura mendecih kesal. "Aku benci padamu! Cepat minggir!"

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Kau boleh keluar saat kau menjawab pertanyaanku, _Honey_." Tangan Sasuke kemudian membelai lembut rambut _soft pink_ milik Sakura. "Kemana saja kau kemarin setelah pergi meninggalkanku?"

Sakura meneguk ludah. Sial, apa yang harus dia jawab? Jika dia menjawab bahwa dia pergi dengan pemuda lain, bisa-bisa dia diperkosa Sasuke dalam kelas. Membayangkannya saja, Sakura sudah sukses merinding.

Ehm, sepertinya khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Haruno Sakura.

"Bu—bukan urusanmu!"

_BRAK_!

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke arah pintu kelas yang sudah di kunci Sasuke dari dalam entah sejak kapan. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dorongan Sasuke cukup keras sehingga membuat punggung perempuan itu akan memerah nantinya.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin setelah pergi meninggalkanku, _Honey_?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jawab dengan jujur!"

Sakura kembali meneguk ludah, kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu marah? "I—itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!"

"Itu urusanku Haruno, kau itu kekasihku!"

"Aku kekasihmu? Apa kau tidak ingat perkataanku kemarin, huh? Aku itu perlunya disayangi bukan untuk dimesumi!"

"Aku menyayangimu, Haruno Sakura!"

"Kau memesumiku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kilat-kilat pun terpancar di kedua mata mereka. Masing-masing menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Gimana mau baikan kalau sama-sama keras?

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Sekarang maafkanlah aku."

"Heh! Kau pikir minta maaf itu seenak jidatmu?!"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini kenapa dia harus bertengkar. Belum lagi pantulan suara dari teriakan-teriankan mereka yang menggema di kelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, huh?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita putus!"

_CTAK_!

4 sudut siku-siku tercetak luas di jidat Sasuke.

"Cih! Bertengkar denganmu itu hanya memperpanjang masalah," Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "apa perlu aku mendiamkanmu?"

"Mendiamkanku? Haha! Kau takkan bisa mendiamkanku kalau aku sudah marah!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya! Aku yakin!"

"Begitu ya," Sasuke kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura sembari membelai rambut perempuan tersebut.

_Inner_ Sakura menjerit tidak suka.

_Sial, senyumanya membawa petaka!_

Perlahan Sasuke mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sasuke menghimpit Sakura dengan sengaja. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu menjadi diam," Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "ada masalah?"

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjunya mulai mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya. Walaupun tenaga perempuan itu kurang kuat dengan tenaga pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau mendorong tubuhku?" Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Aku kan ingin membuatmu diam."

Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah tetap bersikeras memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura yang juga merasa tidak mau kalah mulai semakin mendorong Sasuke agar tidak terjadi hal yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"Heh! Apa-apaan ini?!" Sasuke membentak Sakura. "Cepat berikan bibirmu padaku!"

"Apa?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka. "Aku tak ingin bibirku dinodai bibirmu!"

"Cih! Terpaksa aku memakai cara kasar!"

Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Sasuke mulai memajukan kepala Sakura agar mendekati wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian mereka pun berciuman. Rasa kaget dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke mencium perempuan itu dengan liar. Dari ciuman menjadi kuluman. Sasuke mengulum kasar bibir perempuan itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi melawan kini tak bisa berkutik lagi karena Sasuke menghimpitnya. Sekarang perempuan itu hanya bisa mengerang. Kedua tangan Sakura di letakan Sasuke di samping kiri dan kanan perempuan itu. Bosan dengan hanya mengulum, digigitnya bibir ranum Sakura yang sukses membuat perempuan itu mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Diobrak-abriknya mulut Sakura tanpa mempedulikan air liur yang sudah menjadi satu. Diajaknya lidah Sakura untuk beradu bersama lidahnya. Tapi sayang Sakura tak dapat mengimbanginya, akhirnya air liur mereka yang sudah bercampur menjadi satu tersebut menetes keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Nggghh! Ummhh!" Sakura mengerang hebat saat dia merasakan pasokan udaranya telah habis.

Seakan mengerti, Sasuke langsung mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Terlihat ada benang _saliva_ yang masih terhubung di bibir mereka. Mereka berdua pun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke melirik ke arah perempuan di hadapannya tersebut. Yang benar saja, keadaan Sakura sangat kacau. Wajah yang semerah tomat, bibir yang membengkak dan basah akibat air liur, juga nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sasuke meneguk ludah.

Ini makanan yang benar-benar enak.

"Sakura..." Suara berat Sasuke membuat perempuan itu melirik ke arahnya. "...kau adalah milikku. Milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang."

Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah perempuan tersebut kembali menjadi merah. Kemudian Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Sekarang tempat sasarannya adalah leher Sakura.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Dikecupnya leher tersebut dengan pelan dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Sakura mendesah kecil. Setelah beberapa kali dikecup, Sasuke langsung menjilat leher itu dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Nghh~ a—ah...Sa—Sasuke...le—pas!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, digigitnya leher jenjang perempuan tersebut dengan kasar tapi lembut. Sakura mengerang dan merintih kesakitan. Sakit dan geli telah dia rasakan. Gigitan Sasuke menghasilkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan darinya. Tanda bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya seorang dan dia tidak akan pernah membagi kepada siapapun.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura kembali berontak ketika Uchiha tersebut kembali menjilati tanda kepemilikannya. "Lepaskan atau kau akan...a—aah...me—menyesal!"

Seakan telinganya tuli, pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut terus melanjutkan aksinya. Dikecupnya leher jenjang tersebut kemudian dijilatnya setelah itu baru digigitnya kasar.

"Lepaskaaannn!"

_GRAUP_!

"Aaaaarrrrrggghhh!"

Uchiha Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

"_Ano_, leher kalian kenapa?"

Kedua manusia yang berbeda jenis tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dapat dilihat oleh mereka seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tatapannya yang _innocent_ bertanya sesuatu yang bodoh dengan mereka.

"A—ah, Na—Naruto-kun, i—ni..."

"_Kiss Mark_?"

_BLUSH_!

Wajah Sakura menjadi kepiting rebus. Untung saja kelas siang ini sedang ribut, jadi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi hanya mereka berdua.

"Tapi..." Naruto melirik ke arah leher Sasuke. "...kenapa _kiss mark_ yang ada di leher Sasuke seperti bekas gigitan hewan buas ya?"

Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Su—sudah ya Na—Naruto-_kun_, sekarang kami ingin ke UKS dulu," Sakura menarik tangan kanan Sasuke. "ayo, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil berucap singkat, "Hn." Meninggalkan sosok pemuda kuning jabrik yang dibuat bingung oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Gigitanmu itu membuat leher mulusku jadi bengkak!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang tidak mau melepaskanku!"

Suara-suara teriakan menggema di ruang UKS yang kelihatan sunyi hari ini. Kedua manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan rambut pun kembali menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Kilat-kilat dan api amarah juga menambah perang mereka siang hari ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pemuda ini sudah lelah karena setiap hari mereka tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja bertengkar. Apa ini yang disebut pacaran?

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Sakura..." Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ tersebut menoleh ke arah pemuda _raven_ yang memanggil namanya. "...boleh aku bertanya?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda tersebut sukses membuat Sakura tersedak. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Ma—mana aku tahu!"

"Jawab yang benar!"

Sakura meneguk ludah, ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke membentaknya?

"Kau itu kenapa sih?!" Sakura menatap tajam iris Sasuke. "Aku membencimu! Jangan berpikir bahwa aku lupa tentang kejadian di kereta itu!"

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Sial. Hubungan mereka sebenarnya seperti apa sih? Selalu saja tidak jelas. Hanya Sasuke yang menganggap mereka berpacaran. Tapi Sakura? Aaarrrggghhh! Memikirkannya membuat kepala Sasuke sakit karena kebanyakan pikiran.

"Kau..." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius. "...apa kau melupakan kejadian 2 tahun lalu?"

_DEG_!

Kejadian...

...2 tahun lalu?

"Apa kau melupakannya, Sakura?"

Tunggu,

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ tersebut menatap heran pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..." Sasuke semakin menatap Sakura _intens_. "...a—aku..."

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tepat di depan pintu UKS tersebut telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menatap mereka bingung membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendengus kesal. Padahal ini kesempatan langka. Belum lagi pemuda itu memanggil perempuannya dengan nama kecil, bahkan ada _suffiks_–_chan_.

"A—Akasuna-_san_?" Uchiha Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Darimana perempuan ini tahu nama pemuda berambut merah tersebut? Yah, walaupun bukan nama kecil.

"Ah, aku tak sengaja mendengar ada suara ribut di UKS, ternyata itu suara kalian berdua ya." Sasori tertawa hambar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

"Ka—kami..." Terlihat wajah kaku Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ka—kami hanya me—mengobati luka ringan. Hahaha."

"Benarkah?" Sasori kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berbeda rambut dengannya. "Hn,"

"Kalian pacaran?" Sebuah pertanyaan aneh meluncur dari mulut Sasori.

"Ten—ummmpp!"

"Tidak! Kami hanya teman kok! Lebih tepatnya sahabat." Seru Sakura tiba-tiba sambil membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Syukurlah," Sasori menghela nafas lega yang sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Sakura-_chan_, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu langsung mengangguk tanpa mempedulikan pemuda _raven_ yang sudah cemburu tingkat tinggi melihatnya.

Sial.

Sakura saja tidak pernah mengangguki permintaannya tanpa beban.

Sial.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kembali ke kelas!" Seru Sasuke ketika melihat perempuan _soft pink_ tersebut sudah di ujung pintu. "Jangan terlalu lama!"

"Iya cerewet!"

_BRAK_!

Dan pintu UKS pun tertutup kasar. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut _raven_ tampan yang terdiam sambil menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut.

Sial.

Sejak kapan hatinya jadi kepentok dengan perempuan yang sulit ditaklukan itu?

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akasuna-_san_?" Sakura menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Umm...aku akan mengatakannya setelah kita ada di atas atap sekolah saja ya,"

_DEG_!

Tunggu.

Atap sekolah?

Itu kan...

...tempat Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya!

Sakura membeku ditempat.

"Sakura-_chan_ kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa kok, Akasuna-_san_," Sakura tertawa hambar. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan tak ingin ke atap sekolah. "A—ayo kita ke atap sekolah."

Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sasori. Rasanya tak adil kan kalau hanya aku yang memanggil nama kecilmu."

Sakura mengelus tengkuknya ragu. "Ba—baiklah kalau begitu."

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sasori pun membuka pintu atap sekolah kemudian menutupnya rapat agar tak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak Sakura melihat pemuda itu gugup. Ya, ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan bahwa pemuda itu dilanda kegugupan.

"Sa—Sakura-chan...aku...a—aku..."

Dengan sabar, perempuan itu menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. "Ya?"

"I—ini," Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah gelang manis dengan aksesoris _clover_ berdaun empat. "semoga kau suka,"

"Ah, tentu saja aku menyukainya, Sasori-_kun,_" Diambilnya benda tersebut kemudian menatapnya kagum sambil tersenyum. "terimaka—!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan," Potong pemuda tersebut membuat perempuan soft pink itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. "sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Aku tak peduli bahwa pertemuan pertama kita memalukan, tapi aku menyukaimu."

Eh?

Tunggu,

Ini mimpi, ya?

"Tu—tunggu, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura," Pemuda tersebut menatap Sakura serius kemudian membelai rambut _soft pink_ miliknya. "aku tak akan melepaskanmu,"

Perempuan tersebut diam membeku.

Sungguh,

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Sa—Sasori-_kun_, a—aku..."

_BRAK!_

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!"

Demi tuhan, perempuan itu sangat mengenal suara pemuda yang memanggil namanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara, perempuan itu menahan nafas kaget.

Tidak mungkin!

"Sa—Sasuke?"

Kami-_sama_...

...tolong aku!

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

*lirik jam* Ah sudah lewat jam 1 malam-_- Gak tau mau nulis apalagi. Mata udah sisa beberapa watt.

Ah, iya. Banyak yang PM kalau saya nge copas fictnya Kira Desuke – Outdoor ya? Hahaha. Saya gak copas kok. Adegan kereta itu saya yang bikin. Saya juga sudah menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya sama Kira Desuke lewat PM. Yang saya ambil itu cuma percakapan adegan di kelas itu loh :3. Ya, tapi salah saya juga sih karena katanya harus ngecantumin disclaimernya fict outdoor. Saat itu kan saya gak tau, tapi kan yang penting ada ucapan terimakasih di author note paling bawah buat fictnyaXD. Fiuh~

Tak banyak komentar, saatnya ucapan terimakasih :3

Untuk para reviewer, reders, dan silent riders terimakasih sudah mau baca dan favelert fict saya. Hiks! Hiks! Saya sungguh terharu karena kata-kata penyemangat kalian! *nyedot igus* Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Maaf ya X'(

Maaf kalau masih ada typo ya! XD Nyehehe. Begitulah. Seorang penulis tak akan pernah lepas dari typo.

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. Hiks! Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa saya dilanda kemalasan untuk bikin fict-_-

Umm, alasan lama update, ya? Pernahkah kalian merasakan malas kalau mau bikin fict bersambung? :3 nyehehe

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kayanya saya tertarik di fandom Kuroko No Basuke deh :3

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Halooo! Lama tidak berjumpa readers :) Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Sehat? Syukurlah~**

**Seperti yang kalian lihat, fict ini akhirnya nongol lagi dalam jangka waktu lebih 1 bulan -_-**

**Umm, di fict ini nanti saya ada kolaborasi dengan Lusi nee-san, tapi belum tau cerita buatan nee-san ._. dan entah chapter berapa cerita buatan nee-san itu saya pakai *curhat*.**

**Terimakasih ya sudah membantu saya! *senang* Para readers dan silent readers juga, terimakasih telah membaca, me-review, dan mem-favelert FF ini *terharu*. **

**Ah, tak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa -_- jadi..., yuk baca FF-nya! XD semoga memuaskan :3 fufufu *muka mesum***

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : OOC, **__**AU, **__**Typo**__**(**__**s), Maybe I lose a few of EYD, LIME**__**, etc**__**.**_

_**Dont like? Up to you :)**_

_**Happy Reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dengan berjalan kasar, pemuda raven tersebut menghampiri perempuan _soft pink_ yang terdiam kaku menatapnya. "Ikut aku!" Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menarik pergelangan perempuannya kasar.

"Cih! Aku tak berhak menuruti perintahmu, mesum!" Menghempaskan tangannya ke udara, perempuan itu mendecih tak suka. "Aku sedang ada urusan!"

"Ah, jadi urusanmu itu ingin menduakanku?" Uchiha Sasuke menatap sinis Sakura. "Nakal! Kau ingin aku hukum?"

"Hei! Apa-apan kau, Uchiha-_san_?" Pemuda berambut merah yang tepat berada di samping mereka berdua menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang bekas digenggam kuat Uchiha bungsu tersebut. "Kau tak berhak kasar pada Sakura-_chan_! Memangnya dia siapamu?"

Pemuda raven tersebut tersenyum sinis. "Dia siapa aku?" Dengan kasar ditariknya kepala Sakura untuk mendekat ke arah wajahnya, kemudian mencium bibir Sakura dengan singkat. Perempuan yang menjadi korban dilema itu hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria karena Sasuke menciumnya. Rasanya, tak ada rasa untuk mem-bogem mentah pemuda ini.

Ya, mungkin.

Pemuda merah yang bernama Sasori itu tersentak kaget dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "A-apa yang-!"

"Aku suaminya!" Ucap Sasuke lantang.

_CTAK!_

Dan sekarang, rasa yang tak ingin mem-bogem mentah pemuda raven ini akhirnya terganti dengan rasa sangat ingin mem-bogem mentah pemuda mesum ini sampai mati.

"Da-dasar mesum!"

_BUAGH!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Hentai Prince**_

_**Azuka-nyan's **__**Fanfiction**_

_**Rate M**_

_**Romance, Drama, Lime, and Maybe Humor (Garing)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lepaskan aku!" Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu meronta-ronta dengan ganas di saat pemuda berambut _raven_ menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kasar. Ditambah lagi perempuan itu di bawa ke sebuah jalan yang bahkan bukan jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. "Ini bukan jalan rumahku, jadi lepaskan aku, _Baka no Hentai_! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kau harus dihukum dulu, setelah itu kau boleh pulang!"

"Kalau kau masih menyeretku, akan ku tendang 'barang'mu sampai tak berfungsi lagi!"

"Tendang saja sepuasmu, tapi jangan menyesal kalau kita menikah nanti, kita takkan bisa punya anak!" Sasuke tersenyum nakal sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Sakura yang merengut kesal.

Kehabisan kata-kata, Haruno Sakura mendengus tak suka. Sial, sial, sial! Dia benar-benar mendapat kesialan! Bayangkan saja, momen-momen penting baginya saat di atas atap telah sukses hancur berkeping-keping karena Uchiha bungsu mesum yang menyeretnya kasar ini. Sungguh, dia tak akan pernah lupa ekspresi Sasori yang melongo tak percaya ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah suaminya. Gila? Memang. Sejak kapan mereka menikah? Pacaran saja baru 4 hari. Itu pun dengan terpaksa. Aduh! Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Tu-tunggu!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pelahan. "Ja-jangan bilang ka-kau ingin membawaku ke _love hotel_?"

TRING!

Kau memang bodoh, Haruno Sakura. Kau sudah memancing singa yang kelaparan atas tubuhmu.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Sasuke menyeringai usil.

Seketika wajah Sakura pucat pasi. Perempuan yang hampir sama dengan bunga musim semi itu meneguk ludahnya. Ekspresinya yang tak sengaja terlihat Sasuke seolah mengatakan _'plis, gue masih pengen virgin! Onegai!'_ membuat Uchiha mesum itu ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tetapi keinginan untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak itu akhirnya terganti dengan ekspresi keterkejutan Sasuke saat melihat pergelangan kiri Sakura.

Ya, di pergelangan kiri perempuan itu telah terpasang manis gelang dengan aksesoris clover berdaun empat. Daun keberuntungan.

"Gelang siapa itu?" Uchiha Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Tersentak kaget, perempuan soft pink tersebut menyembunyikan lengan kirinya ke belakang tubuhnya sendiri. "I-ini..."

"Jangan bilang bahwa itu pemberian pemuda merah tadi, huh?!" Lanjut Uchiha Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda raven itu, Haruno Sakura kembali di seret kasar olehnya. Bahkan lebih kasar dari pertama tadi. Menciptakan memar merah tersendiri di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang di seret Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!" Membentak perempuan soft pink itu kasar, langkah pemuda raven itu semakin cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya pun juga semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sukses membuat perempuan itu meringis kesakitan. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Haruno!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kedua manusia berbeda jenis tersebut telah berada di sebuah rumah sederhana. Ya, rumah yang mirip dengan kebanyakan rumah-rumah modern di Jepang. Pintu rumah itu dibukanya kasar oleh pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan perempuan di belakangnya telah terseok-seok menyamai langkah pemuda di depannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke! A-aku belum melepas sepatuku!"

Masih dengan dipenuhi amarah yang meluap-luap, pemuda _raven_ yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut memilih untuk tak menjawab perkataan sang kekasih. Sekarang yang di pikirkannya adalah pergi ke tempat tujuan utama.

Ya,

Kamar tidur milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan!" Haruno Sakura memberontak sekuat tenaga dengan ekspresi ketakutan saat Sasuke mulai menariknya masuk ke kamar tidur pemuda itu. "A-aku masih ingin perawan, Sasuke-kun! Sungguh!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung merebahkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Diciuminya kasar perempuan tersebut. Tak lupa, dia juga melumat kasar bibir tipis tersebut. Dijilatinya bibir Sakura agar perempuan itu membuka mulutnya. Tak kunjung dibuka, akhirnya dengan perasaan yang masih di kuasai oleh emosi, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura. Refleks, Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan. Tapi rintihan tersebut tak kunjung keluar karena di dalam mulutnya telah di obrak-abrik Sasuke kasar. Diajaknya lidah Sakura untuk bermain dengan lidahnya yang lihai dalam hal tersebut. Tak lupa juga dikulumnya lidah dan bibir Sakura untuk menciptakan kenikmatan tersendiri diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke tak peduli, sudah seberapa banyak air liur mengalir keluar dari mulut perempuan yang berpose telentang di bawahnya ini. Tak peduli seberapa kuatnya Sakura berontak karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Uhhhmm! Nghh~! Uuhhhmm~! Ugh!"

Telinga Sasuke memanas hanya dengan desahan Sakura yang menurutnya erotis. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ciuman-ciuman serta pertarungan lidah tersebut telah membuatnya terangsang. Menciptakan sensasi erotis tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya juga hampir habis, Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Menimbulkan decakan erotis juga menciptakan benang _saliva_ yang masih terhubung di mulut mereka berdua.

"Khuh!" Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang penuh akan keringat dan pasrah. "Jangan tampilkan ekspresimu yang seperti itu, _Honey_!"

Jujur, sebenarnya Sakura sangat menikmati ciuman Sasuke yang bersifat mendominasi. Tapi Sakura tak suka jika Sasuke menciumnya dengan emosi yang tak stabil. Hal itu membuatnya kesal sekaligus terangsang.

Sasuke melirik ke arah leher Sakura. Kemudian pemuda tersebut tersenyum nakal sambil mengelus-elus bekas _kiss mark_ yang telah di ciptakannya tadi pagi.

"Ah, tandanya hampir memudar," Jeda sejenak, "Boleh aku membuatnya lagi?"

"Ja-jang-hyaaa~! Aaah!"

Pemuda itu langsung menjilati bekas _kiss mark_ tersebut. Dijilatinya perlahan agar perempuan tersebut mendesah. Setelah merasa cukup, dengan kasar pemuda tersebut menggigit leher Sakura. Perempuan itu merintih kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan. Bahkan air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya karena rasa sakit, perih, nikmat, dan geli menjadi satu.

"Sa-sakit, Sasuke-_kun_! Be-berhenti! Ahh~!"

Tak ingin mengubris perkataan perempuan tersebut, Sasuke semakin beringas membuat tanda di leher Sakura. Masih ada pemberontakan dari perempuan yang berada di bawahnya, tapi sayang tenaga perempuan itu tak pernah cukup untuk mengalahkan tenaga pemuda yang semakin menjalankan aksinya ini.

Kemudian, tangan Sasuke mulai beraksi. Dilepasnya dasi perempuan tersebut kemudian di buangnya kesembarang arah. Lalu pemuda raven itu membuka kasar baju sekolah Sakura. Bahkan ada beberapa kancing baju yang lepas. Perempuan tersebut semakin ketakutan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya, tapi sayang Sasuke menjauhkan tangan tersebut dengan kasar.

"Annggghh! Sa-Sakukeeehh~! Engggh~! Ti-tidak!"

Diremasnya payudara kanan Sakura dari luar dengan kasar. Rasa emosi masih menguasai pikiran pemuda tersebut. Bahkan sekarang, kedua tangannya telah meremas kuat kedua payudara Sakura dengan kasar. Merasa desahan dan erangan Sakura semakin keras dan nyaring, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Sakura. Dilumatnya bibir itu dengan menggebu-gebu tanpa menanggapi rintihan kesakitan Sakura yang merasa bibirnya begitu sakit. Bahkan pemuda itu tak peduli bahwa gigi mereka saling membentur satu sama lain.

"Ummmhh! Ngghh! Ummmhhhnn!"

Setelah puas dengan payudara yang masih terbungkus oleh baju sekolah dan _bra_, dengan perlahan tangan pemuda tersebut menyingkap baju perempuan _soft pink_ yang bibirnya masih di lumat oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Ummmhh! Ummhhnn!"

Perempuan_ soft pink _itu kemudian mengerang keras sambil memberontak. Sakura tahu apa aksi Sasuke selanjutnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga perempuan itu mendorong Sasuke. Merasa terganggu dengan pemberontakan Sakura, pemuda tersebut langsung mengakhiri lumatannya kemudian menjilati leher Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan _kiss mark_ miliknya

"Ti-tidak! A-ah! Ja-jangan! Ku-kumohon! U-uggghh"

Dengan kegesitan tangan Sasuke, terlihatlah sebuah payudara berukuran lumayan yang masih tertutupi dengan bra berwarna hitam. Warna hitam yang sangat berlawanan dengan tubuh putih Sakura.

Kemudian pemuda tersebut menyeringai.

Sudah tiba saatnya untuk menaklukan Sakura.

"TI-TIDAAAKKK!"

Pemuda tersebut tersentak kaget saat perempuan _soft pink_ itu menjauh darinya sambil berteriak keras. Kedua tangan perempuan itu kemudian menutupi tubuh atasnya yang sudah setengah terbuka. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Belum lagi di pelupuk matanya sudah mulai ada air mata yang berkumpul.

Sungguh, Sasuke yang dia kenal tidak se-mesum dan se-gila ini. Ini membuatnya takut. Sangat takut. Bahkan hal ini lebih mengerikan daripada kejadian di kereta tempo hari lalu.

"Ja-jangan..." Cicit Sakura ketakutan, "...aku...a-aku...aku..."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

Sial, kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri?

"Maaf," Perempuan _soft pink_ yang masih memakai sepatu itu melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang terkejut. "maaf aku terlalu memaksa dan kasar padamu."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Apa...kau melupakan kejadian 2 tahun lalu?" Sasuke berucap miris.

Perempuan itu menatap heran pemuda dihapadapannya. "A-apa yang ka-kau ma-maksud?" Jeda sejenak, "A-aku..."

"Tak apa," Lanjut Sasuke pilu, kemudian pemuda _raven_ itu pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Pintu kamar mandi tersebut tertutup dengan lemah. Meninggalkan perempuan _soft pink _yang masih dalam rasa takut dan kaget.

Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu?

Apa itu?

Ah, sekarang suasanya menjadi canggung.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap bingung perempuan yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidurnya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Ditatapnya perempuan yang sedang berpetualang di dalam mimpi itu, kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut sembari membelai pipi _chuby _Sakura.

Merasa bahwa rambutnya sudah sepenuhnya kering, pemuda itu melempar handuknya kemudian berbaring di samping Sakura.

"Hei, tidur denganmu itu sempit, lho, _Honey_." Sasuke tersenyum geli kemudian menghadap wajah Sakura. "Tapi...entah kenapa aku sangat menantikan saat kita tidur berdua."

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah kedua kaki jenjang Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum geli karena Sakura sudah tidak memakai sepatu lagi. Entah sejak kapan dia melepas sepatunya sendiri. Ah, Sasuke tak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa jantung pemuda _raven _itu berdetak kencang saat mereka berdua tidur satu ranjang seperti ini. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan 'hal' seperti itu. Padahal Uchiha Sasuke sudah terbiasa tidur dengan banyak wanita. Padahal...dia tak pernah menatap lembut wanita-wanita yang pernah ia 'mainkan', tapi dia tak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak secepat dan sekencang ini saat Sakura tidur di sebelahnya.

Inikah yang namanya cinta?

Pemuda _raven_ ini telah jatuh cinta pada perempuat soft pink dihadapannya. Yah, walaupun si perempuan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia merespon cinta si pemuda. Tapi Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, yang penting jalani saja dulu. Hohoho.

Kemudian Sasuke menarik selimut yang ada di bawah kaki Sakura. Mengingat bahwa cuaca di luar sana tidak bersahabat. Ditutupinya tubuh Sakura dan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada tersebut dengan selimut yang lumayan tebal lalu menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Sakura," Ucap Sasuke lembut. "boleh aku memelukmu?"

Pemuda _raven _itu tahu, ucapannya tak akan direspon oleh perempuan _soft pink_ yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Ia tahu, mungkin saat ini Sakura sulit untuk dijangkau. Ia tahu, Sakura sudah melupakannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia yakin, suatu saat Sakura akan menjadi miliknya. Ya, sepenuhnya.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura kemudian memeluknya. Sangat mudah memeluk Sakura karena mereka tidur berhadapan. Hangat. Walau di luar sedang gerimis tapi jika bersama orang yang dicintai entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan hangat yang sangat nyaman. Ini yang dia inginkan sejak dulu. Berbagi suhu tubuh dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir, kapan Sakura akan menerima cintanya dengan tulus? Kapan Sakura akan mencintainya? Dan kapan Sakura menganggapnya sebagai kekasih resmi? Tapi...dengan kesabaran yang Sasuke miliki, dia tetap menunggu perasaan Sakura kepadanya, dan Uchiha bungsu itu yakin bahwa Sakura akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti.

Ya...

...suatu saat nanti.

Entah kapan itu.

Ah, inikah yang namanya galau?

.

.

.

"Nghh..." Haruno Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan. Redup. Itulah yang pertama dilihatnya. Tunggu dulu. Kok cahayanya redup sih? Seingatnya dia tak pernah mematikan lampu saat tidur.

Perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu bangun dari tidurnya kemudian duduk bersandar pada bantal di belakangnya. Jam _digital_ yang berada di sebelah kanannya menunjukan pukul 05.30 _pm_.

Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Seingatnya, Sakura tak pernah punya jam _digital_ di kamar tidurnya. Ditelusurinya keseluruhan ruangan yang ia tempati tersebut sembari berucap lirih tak percaya, "I-Ini bukan ka-kamar tidurku..."

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Tersentak kaget, perempuan itu membelalakkan matanya. Di sebelahnya telah ditemukan sesosok pemuda yang sudah bertelanjang dada sedang memeluk pinggangnya.

Sakura terdiam membeku.

Jangan-jangan dia telah di perkosa.

TI-TIDAAAAAKKKK!

Inner Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Dengan cepat, perempuan tersebut langsung membuka selimut tebal yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Ah, syukurlah, pakaiannya masih lengkap. Tapi tunggu, kok pemuda di sampingnya tidur bertelanjang dada? Atau mungkinkah Sasuke melakukan 'itu' padanya saat ia tidur kemudian memasang kembali pakaian Sakura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Apa mungkin seperti itu?

_DUAGH!_

Haruno Sakura sukses menendang 'barang' milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakiiiitttt!"

Rasakan balasanku Uchiha!

Ehem, sepertinya anda terlalu berlebihan, nona Haruno.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Teriak Sasuke yang masih kesakitan. "Ini 'barang' penting, tahu!"

"Kembalikan keperawananku!"

"Hah?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. "Sejak kapan aku memperkosamu?!"

"Sejak aku tahu bahwa kau tidur disebelahku dengan bertelanjang dada!" Haruno Sakura menatap tajam Uchiha Sasuke. "Kembalikan keperawananku atau 'barang'-mu ku bakar!"

"Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan dada rata sepertimu!"

_DUAR!_

Bagai disambar petir, Haruno Sakura sukses terkejut dengan ucapan Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Dada rata!

Dada rata!

Dada ra-!

"Kurang ajar!"

_BUAGH!_

Uchiha Sasuke kembali mendapat 'bogem mentah'.

.

.

.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Perempuan bermarga Haruno itu berjalan kasar. Jam tangan miliknya tepat menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk memulai pelajaran pertama. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya, mengingat pagi tadi dia sudah marah-marah kepada seorang pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Setelah mem-'bogem mentah' Uchiha Sasuke habis-habisan, perempuan _soft pink_ ini langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah dan mandi. Satu hal yang diketahuinya, ia masih perawan. Syukurlah. Entah bagaimana keadaan Uchiha mesum itu sekarang, Sakura tak peduli. Yang penting dia dapat pergi ke sekolah tanpa ada seseorang yang membuatnya kerepotan nanti.

"Kau Haruno, huh?"

Perempuan bermarga Haruno tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiga orang perempuan-yang mungkin seumuran dengannya-menghalangi jalannya. Ketiga perempuan tersebut menatap tajam dan sinis Sakura. Merasa tak nyaman, Sakura mundur selangkah sembari berkata, "A-ada apa?"

Perempuan berambut merah tersebut melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada. "Oh, jadi ini kekasih baru Sasuke-_kun _kita?"

Eh, tunggu.

'Sasuke-_kun _kita'?

"Oh, jadi kalian fansnya Uchiha Sasuke, ya?" Ucap Sakura polos. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Kembalikan Sasuke-_kun _kami!" Jawab perempuan berkuncir empat disamping perempuan berambut merah tersebut tanpa basa-basi. "Kau tak berhak merampasnya, Jidat!"

Jidat?

_SHANNARO!_

"Dengar, ya!" Sakura menatap tajam ketiga perempuan yang ada dihadapannya. Empat sudut siku-siku tercetak manis di jidatnya yang lumayan lebar. "Aku tidak merampas Sasuke dari kalian! Sasuke menyukaiku! Apa salahnya aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, hm?"

"Kau-!"

"Satu hal lagi!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sasuke bukan milik siapa-siapa! Kalian tidak berhak menentukannya! Yang berhak menentukannya adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan fans fanatik seperti kalian! _Shannaro_! Kau tak pantas memanggilku jidat hanya karena jidatku lebar!"

GYUUTT!

"Ah!" Haruno Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat perempuan berambut merah tersebut menarik rambutnya kasar. "Sa-sakit! Lepaskan!"

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kami puas menghajarmu!"

Telapak tangannya perempuan merah itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura. Bola mata perempuan _soft pink_ tersebut menciut seketika ketika mengetahui dirinya akan ditampar dengan keras. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura menutup matanya erat, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan merambat manis di pipinya.

Oh tidak!

Kenapa dia harus dihajar massal begini?

Sial!

"HENTIKAN!"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan disaat tamparan yang ia nantikan itu tak kunjung tiba, melainkan suara seorang pemuda yang ia kenal lah yang memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Ah, Uchiha Sasuke selalu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Sa-Sasuke-_sama_..." Cicit perempuan berambut merah tersebut sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Sakura. "...i-ini tidak se-seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura, huh? Mau menamparnya?"

"Sa-Sasuke-_sama_...i-ini..."

"Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya jika kalian melakukan hal seperti ini lagi pada Sakura!" Jeda sejenak, "Aku akan melindungi Sakura karena aku mencintainya, kalian mengerti, hm?"

Ketiga perempuan tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah sukses ber-_blushing _ria akibat ucapan-ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelai lembut wajah Sakura. "Syukurlah aku tepat waktu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan sembari berkata dengan wajah yang memerah, "Ya, kau selalu datang di saat yang tepat, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hei, kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun!" Seru Sasuke, "jarang sekali, hm? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Ja-jatuh cinta?

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Ma-mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Sasuke tersenyum geli kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. Wajah perempuan beriris emerald itu kembali memerah, bahkan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuat _Honey_ jatuh cinta padaku!"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Kenapa jantung Sakura berdegup kencang?

"Ayo cepat jalan! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri disitu, _honey_?"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Tidak mungkin!

"Bohong..." Gumam Sakura yang masih terdiam ditempat, "...jangan bilang aku mulai suka padanya..."

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, "Kenapa kau bergumam aneh?"

"Tak apa," Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tapi daerah sini tak apa-apa kan?"

Kyuutt! Kyuutt! Kyuutt!

Eh?

"DASAR PANGERAN HENTAI!"

_BUAGH!_

_._

_._

_Seperti biasa, Uchiha Sasuke kembali mendapat bogem mentah karena menyentuh payudara Sakura._

_._

_._

_Dan percintaan mereka masih berlanjut di chapter depan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5. Bagaimana minna? Terus Limenya gimana? Jelek yah? ugh~ maaf tidak memuaskan ,

Ah, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin saya jawab :

1. Kenapa waktu chapter 1 pakai Sakura's POV? (Karena menurut saya lebih mudah :3 anggap saja chapter 1 itu kaya prolog~)

2. Sakura Tsundere? (Tidak, dia hanya kesal dan bersikap dingin terhadap Sasuke kok X3)

3. Alasan lama update? (Nyan~ pernahkah kalian merasa malas untuk membuat fict bersambung? X3)

4. Kenapa orang ketiga Sasori bukan Gaara? (Gimana ya? Karena saya suka Sasori, saya pilih itu deh, tapi bukan maksudnya saya gak suka Gaara :) saya juga suka Gaara kok XD)

5. Pernah nge-review cerita sendiri? (Nyasshh -_- buat apa ngereview cerita sendiri? Saya baru tau kalau kita bisa ngereview cerita sendiri -,-)

Umm, mungkin segitu aja dulu ya tanya-jawabnya. Muehehehe.

Oh, iya. Rencananya sih chapter depan saya mau bikin _full of lime_. Muehehe, jadi mohon kritik, saran, dan komentar ya. Kalian mau _lime-_nya seperti apa XD

Mau _flame_? Silakan. Tapi _flame_nya yang bermutu ya. X3

_**Special Thanks :**_

**Hinata**, arbian18, **Dya onyx**, Guest, **Angel**, BossunHimekoSwicth, **HazukiFujimaru**, aina-chan, **Putri**, minami aiko, **Nitya-chan**, Aria-chan, **Mamimumemo**, Dark Courriel, **princess7174**, WonderWomen Numpak Rajawali, **Yumi Murakami**, Saku chan, **Guest**, .5, **Mie Ayam**, sunny, **ocha chan**, Rukia, **Pikachu**, Pink Onyx, **Guest**, ridafi chan, **Rinko Mitsu**, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, **Azure Shine**, white moon uchiha, , Tsurugi De Lelouch, **SoulHarmoni**, Seiya Kenshin, **chii no pinkycherry**, hanazono yuri, **kakikukeko**, Akashi-kun, **keka**.

Dan untuk orang yang sudah mem-_favorite_, _follow_, terimakasih ya!

Terimakasih juga untuk _Silent reader_! XD kapan-kapan tinggalin jejak kalian ya! X3

Dan...maaf kalau ada nama yang salah dan nama yang belum disebutkan. Ah? Apakah saya masih ada _typo_?

Terus ikuti cerita ini ya! XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6.

Akhir kata,

_REVIEW XD_


End file.
